


Burning the Future

by Silvaimagery



Category: Wreckers (2011)
Genre: AU, Adultery, Anger, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Jealousy, Lies, Love, M/M, PTSD, Partner Betrayal, Possessiveness, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaimagery/pseuds/Silvaimagery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He fucks you but he loves me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Been thinking of Nick and David a lot lately, don’t know why, so I decided to write this.

I’d been thinking about Nick a lot lately.

Ever since we’d moved into my parents old home.

The house had a lot of bad memories but it also had a few good ones.

This was where I realized that the anger and resentment I felt towards my brother was because I was in love with him.

I loved him with everything I had, with all I was and would ever be.

I loved him because he needed me the way no one had ever needed me.

Because he knew me and accepted me with all my flaws.

Because he never wanted me to be more than me.

I stand at the entrance to what used to be his room.

I could still hear him calling for me.

This was where I kissed him for the first time.

I expected him to shove me away or to make some sort of protest about how inappropriate it was.

Instead he had pulled me closer and kissed me vigorously.

We had spent many a night curled under the covers snogging.

I could still feel his mouth on mine.

There were some days I regretted the fact that I had never shagged him.

I wanted to so badly but he meant a lot to me.

He was more than a body for me to get off with.

I really needed him right now.

He had a way of getting on my last nerve but I really needed his comfort.

I sigh.

Dawn’s need to have children was starting to grate on my patience.

Nick would distract me from her and perhaps he would be able to help distract her for a while.

I turn away from my brother’s room and I go downstairs for some breakfast.

My life was so mundane and predictable.

I hated it.

The only good thing was Dawn but I was starting to get tired of her need to have a baby.

I was starting to get bored with being so damn nice all the time.

With trying to be the best man and husband I could be.

Dawn makes small talk about nothing and everything and I pretend to listen before leaving for work.

I don’t know how much longer I would be able to keep up this charade.

My day was filled with lessons and homework the same as it was every other day.

I drive home, enjoying the silence and the time to unwind.

Something had to change and fast before I threw everything I had worked for out the window.

***************************

I stare at Nick.

He smiles.

I glance at Dawn.

Her smile is a bit forced.

I open my arms and Nick falls into them.

I press him close.

“I’ve missed you.” I whisper against his neck.

His arms tighten around me.

I close my eyes.

“God how I’ve missed you.” I say breathing him in.

He chuckles and pulls away.

I cup his face.

He places his hands over mine.

I wanted to kiss him.

The urge was immense.

Instead I press my forehead to his.

I let him go.

“How did you find me?”

“Where else would you be? Always claimed you were a city boy but I know you wouldn’t be able to stay away for long. Of course, I didn’t know you were married.”

I look at Dawn.

“I didn’t know how to contact you.” I lie.

He nods.

“Well, I see you’re remodeling the place.”

“Yeah. What do you think?”

He turns to look at the house.

“I know you’ll do all you can to make it your home.”

“Come on. Come inside.” I say leading him into the house.

Vaguely I am aware of Dawn following.

I stare at my brother’s profile.

He glances at me before making small talk with Dawn.

I put my hands in my pockets before I pull him close again.

I had given too much away already.

We move into the kitchen to prepare dinner and Nick watches us.

“She’s changed you.”

I look at my brother.

Dawn smiles in pride taking Nick’s comment as a compliment.

But I recognize the anger simmering behind his dark gaze.

“We sing in our chains.” I tell him.

He chuckles.

“Yeah.”

He opens the wine.

“How’s the kid?” I ask.

“Fine.”

“You have a child?” Dawn asks.

“Not mine. It’s hers from a previous relationship.”

“Oh. Do you get to spend much time with them?”

“Not really, no.”

“Must be hard on them. How do they deal with your coming and going?”

He glances at me before looking at Dawn again.

“They don’t. We’re not together anymore.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” 

He shrugs.

“It’s for the best. I try to be the good but there are times I can’t pretend to be anymore than what I really am.”

Dawn nods but I know she does not understand the real meaning behind the words.

Nick holds out the glasses of wine.

Dawn moves forward to take them.

“To family.” I say.

“To family.” Dawn repeats.

“Cheers.” Nick says.

I take a sip, my gaze never leaving his.

We sit down to eat dinner.

“How long has it been since you’ve seen David?”

I look at Nick.

“Not for few years now.”

“And how long is a few years?”

“Not since my last leave. What was it? Four years?”

I clear my throat.

“Yeah. I think so.”

“Four years?”

“Yes. He phoned me and I met him after work. I didn’t tell you because it was just a quick visit and I knew you wanted to meet him.”

Nick sips his wine.

“He talks about you all the time. I’ve been dying to meet you.”

“Does he?”

“She exaggerates.”

“From his stories I feel like I’ve known you for years.”

Nick gives her a small smile.

“How long have you and my brother been together?”

“For five years.”

“Five years? Really? I think you’re the longest relationship he’s ever had.”

“Don’t exaggerate.” I tell him.

“We knew each other for three years before we decided to get married.”

“And what was that like?”

“It was a small ceremony, just with a few friends present.”

“Ah. Bet you looked lovely.”

Dawn chuckles.

“And I hope he didn’t have the beard.”

They laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

“You didn’t tell me you had a girlfriend when we saw each other the last time.”

“We didn’t really talk if you remember.”

“She’s a nice woman.”

“Hmm.”

I press him back against the door.

“David.”

I look at him.

“You should have told me you were married.”

“I couldn’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because you wouldn’t have looked for me. You would have stayed away.”

“Exactly.”

“Nick.”

I press a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“I want you.”

“And I want you but David, I’m just not sure….I don’t want to mess up your marriage with Dawn.”

“She won’t find out.”

“And if she does?”

“She won’t.”

He stares at me.

“Okay.” He finally says.

I kiss him with an urgency.

I kiss him deep and harder.

I swallow his moan.

I pull him closer, his hands fist in my shirt.

“I love you.” I whisper against his throat.

“I love you, David.” He gasps.

I lay a hand on the nape of his neck and he presses his forehead against my shoulder.

“I meant what I said. I really have missed you.”

He tightens his arms around me.

“I’m here now.”

“You don’t know how glad that makes me.”

He chuckles.

“We’ll see how long that lasts.”

“I give it a couple of days.”

He laughs and I chuckle.

He looks at me.

I caress the side of his face before kissing him again.

***************************

“You and Nick have been spending a lot of time together.”

“It’s nice to have someone to talk with.”

I look at her.

“You can talk to me.”

“I know that. I just mean that I like not being here alone all morning. And I like that he walks with me to work.”

“Hmm.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you had seen your brother before this?”

“I already told you why.”

“But that’s not really why.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because there was no reason for you to keep it a secret. You know I would have understood if you wanted to spend some time with your brother, alone.”

I sigh.

“I don’t know why I kept it a secret. I guess I was worried.”

“About what?”

“About what our reunion would be like. Nick’s and my relationship can go sour very fast. I didn’t know what mood he would be in so I didn’t want to bring you along. He can be very violent sometimes. Did I ever tell you that he pushed our mother down the stairs?”

“What?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh my god.”

I put a hand on her arm.

“Don’t worry. He seems to be doing pretty good. He hasn’t had any outbursts.”

“Do you think it’s safe for him to be here?”

“Sure.”

****************************

“Did you tell Dawn anymore of your stories?”

“What do you mean?”

“She’s been looking at me with this weird look on her face. I was wondering if you had filled her head with your little made up stories.”

I press my lips together.

“I haven’t told her anything that isn’t true.”

“Really?”

“If she’s been acting weird around you then it’s probably because she’s worried about you.”

“She’s worried about me.” He repeats.

“Yes. You scared her with your sleepwalking. I don’t think she’d ever seen anyone do it before.”

“Oh.”

I put a hand to the back of his neck.

“Nick. She really likes you. She’s just worried about you.”

“Okay. I’ll talk to her.”

“Good. Now are you going to help me clear all this rubbish or not?”

Things were going good for a while.

Nick and I had our special moments together, Dawn seemed to slow down in her quest to be pregnant and everyone was getting along.

Of course, then the nightmares started and everything started going to shit.

I grab onto my brother.

“NO!” He cries.

I am aware of Dawn standing at the doorway.

“Nick. Nick! Look at me. You’re safe, I’m here.”

He stares at me for a long moment, caught between reality and memories.

I wipe the tears from his cheeks.

“It’s okay.” I say quietly.

He falls into my arms, sobbing.

I glance at Dawn.

She stares at Nick in concern.

“Could you bring him some water?”

She nods and goes downstairs.

I touch the back of my brother’s head.

“Nicky.”

He takes a shuddering breath.

“I’m fine now.”

“You sure?”

He nods.

“Alright. Come on, lie down.”

He lies back down and I cover him with the duvet.

Dawn comes in with the glass of water and she sets it down on the nightstand.

“I’m sorry.” Nick tells her.

“Don’t worry.”

“You should go back to bed. I’ll sit with him for a bit.”

“Alright. If you’re sure.”

I nod.

She hesitantly leaves the room.

I sit next to Nick.

I run my hand through his hair.

His body slowly relaxes as he falls asleep.

I kiss his head before leaving.

Dawn was still awake.

“He asleep?”

“Yeah.”

I lie down.

I really hoped that Nick’s nightmares didn’t become a regularity.

Nick started sleepwalking almost every night.

And on the nights he didn’t sleepwalk, he had nightmares and he started having flashbacks.

Dawn was worried and Nick was starting to become frustrated and snappy with lack of sleep.

I didn’t know how long I’d be able to offer him comfort.

Tension seeped into our everyday lives and I had to bite my tongue more often than not to keep myself from saying hurtful things to my brother.

It wasn’t his fault he was not well.

I just hoped I’d be able to remember that.


	3. Chapter 3

I take a few minutes to say goon-night to my brother.

We kiss for a while and I snuggle with him until he falls asleep.

Hopefully it would help to keep the nightmares at bay.

I turn on the musical box by his bedside before I leave.

As a kid, the sound of it always made him feel better.

I don’t know why.

I leave his room quietly before making my way to mine and Dawn’s room.

I lie down beside her.

She turns to look at me and I look at her.

“Tell me.”

She sighs.

“How long do you think he’s going to stay?”

“Who knows?”

“You didn’t ask how long his leave is?”

“I see no reason. We should just enjoy the time we have with him.”

“David. Your brother needs help. He’s not right.”

“He just needs some rest.”

“He has nightmares and he sleepwalks. The flashbacks…David, I’m afraid to be alone with him.”

“He’s fine!”

I take a few deep breaths.

“Everything is just too much for him right now. It will get better.”

“What do you mean?”

“He just needs some time to relax. If you don’t think you can safely bring him out of the flashback then just leave him alone. He’ll come back on his own.”

“He could hurt himself!”

“Then make up your mind. You either want to help him or you don’t.”

“David, I’m just trying to do what’s best for Nick.”

“Are you really?”

“Of course.”

“Hmm.”

“This is important.”

“It’s not as big a deal as you’re making it out to be.”

“Seriously?”

“He just needs some more time to adjust.”

She sits up.

“We ran into Gary.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. While we were in town.”

“And?”

“Nick and Gary had a bit of an altercation.”

I smile.

“It’s not funny.”

“It kind of is. Besides, Gary had it coming. Don’t you remember all that shit he was saying in the pub?”

“I specifically remember you laughing along.”

“Some of it was funny.”

“David.”

“What do you want me to say? I can’t say I’m sorry about what Nick did. The only thing I regret is that I was not there to see it.”

“It was horrifying. Nick just went at Gary like a wild animal. I had to go for help to get him to stop beating Gary up.”

I chuckle.

“Good.”

“It is not good! He could seriously have hurt Gary.”

“Come on, Dawn.”

“I’m serious. The look in Nick’s eyes….he needs help.”

“If you’re so concerned about it then maybe you can talk to him about it.”

“Some things about you came up.”

“Like what?”

“Did you really pay Gary to beat Nick up?”

“Did Gary tell you that or was it Nick?”

“Just answer the question.”

“I wouldn’t do that, Dawn. I love my brother.”

“It doesn’t seem like it.”

I sit up.

“You don’t know how I feel for my brother or the extent of it. As a matter of fact, you don’t know anything about our relationship.”

“Then tell me.”

“So you can use it against me when it’s convenient for you?”

“When have I ever done that?”

“I don’t want to talk about me and Nick. That is private.”

“I am your wife.”

“And? There are things I would much rather keep to myself.”

“I don’t even know you, do I?”

“I guess not. Now if it’s alright with you, I’d like to get some rest.”

“David.”

“I’m not going to tell my brother he has to leave. Besides, I don’t want him to leave. As far as I’m concerned, he can stay as long as he wants. This is his home too. End of discussion.”

I turn my back.

*****************************

I walk into the kitchen.

“You could speak to someone who can help you.” Dawn says. “There are plenty of professionals who can help you deal with your problems.”

Damn her.

“What? Like a head shrinker?” He chuckles.

“Nick. We’re just worried about you. They can help you.”

“There is nothing for them to help me with.”

“At least try it.”

Nick looks at me.

“You’re the one who needs help.”

He pushes past me.

I glare at Dawn.

“He needs help.”

“I have to go to work.”

“David. Your brother needs us and you’re acting like this is nothing. Like his problems don’t matter.”

“You’re just doing this because you want to feel needed. He’s not a child, Dawn. He doesn’t need your help and neither do I for that matter.”

She gapes at me.

“I’ll see you later.”

I leave the house.

Maybe I shouldn’t have said those things but I couldn’t stop them from leaving my mouth.

I think about calling her from work to apologize but I think it’s best if I apologize in person.

I knew Dawn would forgive me.

I pick up some flowers in town before driving home.

I can hear Dawn and Nick arguing as I walk into the house.

They are in the kitchen.

I make sure to stay out of their sight.

“I have to know about you two.”

“It’s very simple. He loves me.” Nick says.

I smile.

“What you two have is not love.”

“What do you know of love, Dawn? You think he loves you?”

“He married me!”

“He fucks you but he loves me!”

“He hates you!”

“That’s not true!”

“He doesn’t love you. He never has.”

“He chose me to love. You are just a convenience. You don’t even know him.”

Dawn slaps Nick.

I clench my hands into fists.

I let the bouquet of flowers fall onto the floor before I step out of my hiding place.

It was time to put an end to this.

“What in the hell is going on?” I ask.

“You have to go.” Dawn tell Nick. “He has to go.” She says looking at me.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Nick says.

I walk up behind him.

“If you love him you’ll leave.”

“We talked about this.” I tell her.

“No. You made this decision without me.”

“He is not leaving.” I tell her. “And that’s final.”

I lay a hand on my brothers back and I lead him away.


	4. Chapter 4

“I just want us all to be happy.”

She doesn’t say anything.

I kneel by the chair she’s sitting in.

“Dawn.”

I place a hand on her arm.

She looks at me.

“I can’t be happy knowing that he’s here and that the two of you….”

“Look. My brother and I are not having shagging. We never have.”

“And that’s supposed to make me feel better?”

“I love him. And I can’t ask him to leave. He’s the only family I have left.”

“You have me.”

“It’s not the same. Dawn. I want this to work. I love you.”

She wipes her tears.

“I love you too. But I want you…I need you to be honest with me. About everything.”

I take a deep breath.

“Okay.”

She turns in her chair and hugs me.

I hold her tight.

“I can’t have children.”

She tenses in my arms.

I sit back on my haunches.

She stares down at me.

“It’s why we haven’t been able to conceive.”

“How long have you known?”

“For years.”

She closes her eyes.

“I had a previous girlfriend, a few years before you, who wanted a baby. I couldn’t give it to her. I went to the doctor and they told me I was sterile.”

“Jesus.” She whispers. “David.” She opens her eyes. “Were you ever going to tell me?”

“I don’t know.” I say quietly.

“You know how much I want a baby.”

“I know that Dawn. It’s why I didn’t want to have to tell you. I didn’t want you to leave me.”

“I love you! How many times do I have to say it in order for you to understand that?”

“It’s just too good to be true.”

She frowns.

“That a wonderful woman like you loves a man like me.”

“David.”

“You are the most wonderful woman I have ever met. And I love you, completely. I want you to be happy.”

“I am happy.”

I shake my head.

“No. There will always be something missing.”

“There are other option.”

“I want you to have a child who is a part of both of us. So if you are amiable, I want to ask Nick to donate sperm.”

“What?”

“Unless you want to do it the traditional way? Because if you do then I have to say no. I couldn’t bear the thought of you and my brother having sex.”

“No, no. I’m just surprised.”

“I love you and I want to give you the one thing that you desire the most.”

“Okay.”

I lean up and kiss her.

******************************

“I want to ask you a favor.”

I glance at my brother.

He turns his head to look at me.

“What kind of favor?”

“I can’t have children.”

“You sure?”

“Positive.”

“Bad luck.”

“Yeah.”

I face forward again.

I stare at the path ahead of us.

I had asked Nick to come with me on a walk.

Usually he and Dawn took this walk together but Nick was still upset with Dawn so I had offered to accompany him on his afternoon walk.

“And how exactly do I come into all of this?”

“I want you to donate sperm.”

“What?” He chuckles.

“Dawn wants a baby.”

“Oh.”

I look at him again.

“I kept it from her.”

“You didn’t-”

“No. She wanted us to go the doctor’s. She was afraid it was her.”

“Poor Dawn.”

“Anyway, I want to give her a child. She has forgiven me for lying to her and I want her to be happy.”

“Alright. I’ll do it.”

I stop walking and I face my brother.

“Thank you.”

He shrugs.

“I love you.” He says.

I cup his face.

“If giving Dawn a baby makes you happy then I will do it.”

I kiss his mouth.

He puts his arms around me.

I deepen the kiss.

He walks me backwards until my back hits a tree.

I groan into his mouth.

He runs his hands down my back.

I nip his bottom lip.

He moans.

“I want you.” He says breathlessly.

“We can’t.”

“Why not? You’re wife and I are about to have a child together.”

Jealousy zips up and down my chest.

“Nick.”

“David. How much longer are you going to make me wait for you? I don’t want to have to go back to face war without having made love with you. At least if I never see you again-”

“Don’t say that.”

“There were so many times I thought I’d never see you again. That I’d never had the opportunity to….I want to have that memory when I leave.”

“I…I have to talk to Dawn. I promised I would be truthful.”

“She’s going to say no.”

“A favor for a favor.”

“I wish she’d understand just how much you mean to me.”

“She will, just give her time to come to terms with everything.”

“If you say so.”

“Trust me.”

“Well. For now, I suppose we can have a long snog.”

I chuckle before pulling him back in.

He catches my lips with his own.

I twine my fingers in his hair and I run my other hand down his back and under his shirt.

I touch his warm skin.

He shivers.

I run my fingertips up and down his back.

He moans.

“David.”

“We’ll make this work. We have to. I’m not giving you up, even if we can only have this for the rest of our lives. I love you, Nick.”

“I love you, David.”

I pull him down onto the grass with me.

We alternate between kissing and caressing each other for hours.

I knew Dawn was probably starting to worry but I just couldn’t give up the opportunity to show Nick how much he meant to me.

I couldn’t squander this time I had with him.

The time we had to just be together without her interrupting.

I sigh against his neck.

“It’s time we started heading back.”

He groans.

“Come on.”

I stand and hold out a hand to him.

He sits up and takes it.

I help him onto his feet.

We walk back to the house in silence.

I grab his hand.

He smiles.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex scene ahead.

I wrap a hand around the nape of his head and I pull him forward.

Our lips crash together.

His hands pull at my shirt.

I undo his jeans with one hand, never pulling my mouth away from his.

Dawn would be gone for a few hours.

I had come home from work early so Nick and I could have this moment while Dawn was at work.

I didn’t want her in the house while Nick and I made love.

She had not been in complete agreement with this but I had to do it.

Nick had received a letter calling him back to service in three days and I couldn’t let him leave me again without at least having him like this.

His hands make quick work of my shirt.

I release him so that I can take of my shirt and he takes the time to divest himself of his clothing.

I toe off my shoes and my socks before pulling him down onto the bed.

I pin him beneath me.

We kiss again, this time with less urgency.

His hands undo my slacks.

I caress his skin with my fingers.

I wanted to memorize the feel of him.

He shudders against me.

“I want to feel you.” He says.

I pull down my slacks and pants before rubbing myself against his hardness.

He moans.

His thighs tighten around my hips and he pulls me closer.

I rest my weight on my knees and elbows as I press our bodies together.

He moves his hips against mine.

I press my mouth to his neck.

I rub myself against him until he spills his release between us.

I take his seed and I prepare him.

“Just do it.”

“In a minute.”

I make sure he is ready before I push into him.

We groan in unison.

My movements are slow but soon I am fucking him in earnest.

Our gasping breaths and moans fill the room.

He clenches around me as he comes again and I fill him up with my seed.

I lean over him as I try to catch my breath.

His hands caress my back.

I look at his sweaty face.

He smiles at me.

I lean down to kiss him.

********************************

We wait at the doctor’s office.

Today we would be finding out if Dawn was pregnant or not.

I felt anxious.

I wanted her to have a child but knowing it was my brothers…..it just felt wrong.

I sit up as the doctor comes in.

“Alright. Well, the test results are in and it seems that you are pregnant.” She smiles.

A knot forms in the pit of my stomach.

Dawn curls her fingers with mine.

I look at her.

She smiles at me.

“Congratulations.” The doctor says.

I smile back at Dawn.

“Our baby.” She whispers.

“Our baby.” I repeat.

When we get back home, Nick is gone.

I suppose it was better this way.

I sit in his empty room for a while before joining Dawn in the garden.

“We should probably pick a room for the nursery.” I tell her.

“Yeah. We will have to stick to neutral colors until we find out what we’re having.”

“Sounds like a good idea.”

She kisses me softly.

“I love you, David.”

“I love you too, Dawn.”

********************************

“We should take Ben out on a stroll. What do you think?”

“Weathers nice, I don’t see why not.”

“Great. I’ll go get him ready.”

I hand our son over to her.

She dresses him up and I unfold the stroller.

We take the back way through the woods and towards my grandparent’s old home.

I frown as I hear voices.

As we near, I can see men painting the house.

“I thought this was part of the property we owned?” Dawn asks.

“There must be some mistake.”

A new house already stood where the old one had been so clearly this had been going on for a while.

I walk up to one of the painters.

“Excuse me. This is part of the estate I own. Whose house is this?”

“Bloke said it was his house.”

“There is a mistake.”

“He’s in the house if you want to speak to him.”

“Damn right I want to speak with him.”

“Hello, David.”

I snap my mouth closed.

“Hiya Dawn.”

“Nick.” Dawn says.

I turn to look at my brother.

He shrugs.

“I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“Mission accomplished then.” I tell him.

He smiles.

I hurry forward to embrace him.

He tightens his arms around me.

I place a kiss on his neck.

I lean back so I can look at him.

“How long have you been back?”

“A few months.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?”

“I didn’t want to intrude.”

“It’s no intrusion.” Dawn says coming forward.

I step aside as she hugs Nick.

I bring the stroller closer before unstrapping Ben.

Nick looks at my son.

“And who is this handsome fellow?”

“This is Ben.”

“Wow. He’s going to be a real heartbreaker. I can tell.”

I smile at my brother.

“So. I’m guessing this is your new house.”

“Yeah. I was discharged with honors from the army. Because of my problem.”

I nod.

“Anyway, I decided to fix up the old place.”

“It looks very nice.”

“Thank you.”

“You should come over for dinner tonight.” Dawn tells him.

“If you’re sure.”

“Of course I am. You’re family.”

“Thank you.”

“We’re just going for a stroll. Want to join us?”

“Sure.”

We wait for Nick to make sure his house is secure.

He comes back to join us and we continue on our way.

“Do you want to hold him?” Dawn asks.

“No, it’s fine.”

“Come on. It’s not hard.” I tell him as I hand Ben over.

“Alright but if I drop him then it’s your fault.”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

He takes Ben, cradling in his arms.

Ben stares at Nick.

At least he wasn’t crying so that was something.

“I’m your Uncle Nick. Can you say Nick?”

“He’s still too young.”

“It’s alright, Ben. We’ll have you talking in no time.”

I put my arm around Dawn.

She smiles at me.

Now my family was complete.

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
